Titans: Fall of Love
Holding her arms up braising from blow after mad blow. Kori could not imagine what she had done to deserver such punishment from the man she had come to love. “I gave you everything, I made certain you were safe and loved!” kicking her, shoving her head hard upon the ground. Kori had been beaten down so much by him, she didn’t know what to do. “''Where is he''!” he screams, having no clue knowing of whom he was talking about. Pulling her face to face. “Where is the SOB!” spitting in her face, her long reddish hair tangled within his fist. “Where is that man,” eyes clenched tight, tears strea-king her face, Kori praying this was all a horrid nightmare. “you fell in love with when you escaped the Psions!” his other rearing, praying she could wake up to be in the loving arms of this man yet again. “Where is he!” her cries to please stop. “I know you’ve been in contact with him.” all she could stammer, all she could whimper was ‘Who?’ accompanied by how much she loved him apparently... Muted. “''WHERE IS NIGHT''-” before he could smack her again, an unseen hand catches him off guard, sending him backwards accompanied by a hard punch to the gut. “Oh Friend,” coughing, wheezing. “you could not have made a bigger mistake.” not realizing who had tossed him free of Kori. Steadfast, Nightwing’s angered face ablaze, unmasked; Donna Troy feeling Kori’s tears and sobs upon her shoulder; a green Silver Backed Gorilla Beast Boy steadfast between them. “Oh you should have stayed away Dicky.” harden breath, righting himself from the unforeseen blow . “You should have kept with the lie you had.” “I suspected as much,” remaining ever between Kori’s beau. “when mine didn’t match what everyone else was saying.” Dick blocking blow upon blow from Kori’s beau. “''So'' use to beating on women has made him weak.” Garfield couldn’t help saying, this only increased Kori’s beau’s attack further. Luck blow sent Dick off balance, but a second gave Dick the chance to rectify by catching his wrist and tossing him to the ground. “An old friend of Superman’s,” memory of a leather jacketed man who traveled within a blue Police Box with a blonde woman named Rose still fresh in his mind. “''noticed'' I was under some sort of dark influence.” Donna flashing a grayish-green penlight into Kori’s eyes twelve times, at random intervals. Blinking hard, the odd fuzziness she had suffered since Raven disruption ''of hers and Dick’s wedding seemed to clear, then fade. “I will not lose ''Meal Ticket!” Kori’s beau was nowhere near him, snake punching the air doubling over Dick. “I’m @#$%ing 'tired of ''staying silent.” his hidden Medimorph powers finally being coming forth, Dick indicating with a faint gesture to remain with Kori. “I was promised something,” either punching or swiping the air. “I mean to be paid.” grasping Dick by the collar. “Ever wondered why the attacks where there was no one about,” jabbing the air over Dick’s chest-once. “''way'' back when you were Batman,” ''twice. “were ''never solved.” three times, grinning madly. “''Get away from my girlfriend''!” face so askew with anger, what spittle didn’t hit the ground, pooled on his foot. “I am not giving my Meal Ticket!” twisting his wrist twice, a machete somehow appeared from nowhere; Psy-punching to keep Dick pinned. “I said get the HELL away from my ''GIRLFRIEND''!” Donna doubling over when he shoved his fingers deep into the air. Garfield’s gorilla face knocked from side to side, “I-was-that-per...” before he too doubled over from a low blow. “...son.” Kori screaming for him stop; Kori promising to go back with him if he’d only stop. “Too late Sweetheart.” “Take a good look at your'' First Love'',” grinning, head cocked so his eyes could glare sidewards. “You just caused his death!” head retuning to take note of his fallen prey, face falling into Raven’s hand. ‘CALM YOURSELF, SLEEP'.’ disembodied voice echoing about him. “''Get away from me!” assuming it was Dick he had struck initially, it wasn’t until they saw Raven dropping to her knees, eyes a flame, blood/soul curdling scream reaping the air. “''Raven''!” both Donna Garfield cry out, but Garf was the first to be met by an other Psy-punch, knocking over from his chetah formed legs. Donna was the first to see Raven’s Soul Self rise; her face filled with so much anger, ire. Matched only by when her Father had taken her over. Hovering over Dick machete coming down was the last clear memory any of them ever had. Kori's screams were overpowered by laser blasts, smacking the man who had taken Dick’s place squarely in the back, sending him through a wall into an adjacent room. Dick didn’t know how he came to be at Kori’s side, only he could not stop holding her crying form. He could only repeat he was sorry. Glancing back where her now Ex had gone through the wall, Raven was nowhere to be seen? Odd, Dick could have sworn Victor had attempted to blast him, but a malfunction had fried the man’s brain? Donna struggling the same vision, her recollection of having jerked him free of Dick by the shoulder, sending him into the same adjacent room? Garfield squeezed his head trying to wrap his head around the fact Raven had given the man a Mental Melvin shortly after he had taken the machete to her arm. Kori holding Dick crying. Once again feeling. Safe. ********* MIDNIGHT THE NEXT DAY “I’ve got the video footage.” Cheshire to the figure in the shadows. ‘''What did you find''?’ remaining within the darkness, or are they... the Darkness? “''Nothing''.” telling their host appeared equally perplexed. “He just kept saying he kept the plan, and didn’t deviate from their plan to use the Tammaran.” thinking how odd after a burst of light out of camera range, Kori’s old beau had vanished. Investigation of the area only found a lifelike toy of the man. The Puppet Master? Last she heard he was still suffering from Crane’s Fear Toxin. The shadowy hand retrieving the video footage, she found he-it seemed to vanish as they appeared. Category:Fan Fiction Comics